Kelly KPopp
Kelly KPopp was a celebrity professional slut who lived in Appaloosa Plains. All the paparazzi of the town seemed to have been drawn to her slutty lifestyle. She was frequently having children, but tended to neglect them. She was the successor of Narwhal Rumplestilt from the IMPREGNATE ALL THE B*TCHES! series, which was the original Pregnant Challenge. Early life Kelly has gotten through many wacky situations in her life. Like getting slapped at a party, peeing herself, and getting abducted by aliens. Kelly certainly had a wide experience of life. She also went down the path less traveled, doing things such as riding a unicorn and giving the Grim Reaper her autograph. Although most Sims called her a cheating slut, the paparazzi followed Kelly everywhere, and had been since the beginning of the challenge. Kelly has broken up several relationships in her time such as Ethan Parrott and Benni Hennessey, but she didn't ever care. Kelly was known for having a soft spot for butlers. Many butlers have become baby daddies for a few of her kids. Even as an elder, she would hire a butler to WooHoo. Children Kelly has given birth to twenty children. Because of this, KPopp has compared her to the Duggar family on TLC's TV show 19 Kids and Counting. Just before she became an elder, she had Horn Dog, her last and twentieth child. Later life Kelly settled down somewhat in her old age. She was married to Narwhal Rumplestilt (her male equivalent from the original Pregnant Challenge) but did not live with him. Perhaps this is why men were still calling her asking if she wants to go on a date all the time. As she was now unable to get pregnant, Kelly's descendants took up the challenge in her place, and she can rest assured that she has left a huge impression on the town. Kelly's first child Accident had died of old age before his mother, because he was age-transitioned to death before Kelly. Death Kelly was age-transitioned to death in episode 43 while on a date with someone. Duck Face brought her grave back to the KPopp house. Her tombstone lies next to the tombstones of Stray Dog and Accident. Resurrection Kelly has recently been resurrected for KPopp's Hunger Games series. KPopp has noted that she is much meaner in the Hunger Games series, but she is still a fan favorite in the reward polls and comments. She unfortunately died in the first season of the Hunger Games series, she was the third last person to die. In summmary she was a slut who got fucked by the whole town... Slideshow Kelly CAS.png Kelly Kpopp.png KELLY coat.png KELLY pjs.png Benjamin schmidt costume party slap.png Alton Yamamoto 3.png kelly kissing booth ep 6.png Ethan parrott ep 6.png Kelly_online_dating_profile.png kelly12a.png KELLY 12.png KELLY 14.png Jaimwhit17c.png KELLY 16.png KELLY 17.png KELLY 20.png Kelly and voohon.png Kellynarwhal.png Married.png Wedding.png The clap riding 2.png dead kelly.png straydog accident kelly graves.png Kelly KPopp Hunger Games.PNG|Hunger Games spin off Category:KPopp family Category:Mother Category:Deceased Category:Sims 3